Sonic Boom Script - Doubt Your Doubtbot
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: After having too many leftovers, Amy offers a Picnic to Sonic who accepts. However, Eggman builds 'Doubtbot' to try and make the 'friendly outing' seem like something more, shaking Sonic's confidence. What will become of our heroes..? (Script format doesn't upload well, but I hope you enjoy.)


Sonic Boom Fan Script

Doubt Your Doubtbot

Written By

Micaela

A.K.A Cutegirlmayra

Based on, if any

SEGA'S Sonic Boom

INT. Amy Rose's House - DAY

Sonic lounges on Amy's couch, reading a Tommy Thunder comic, as Amy looks around her refrigerator, frustrated.

Sonic hears the disgruntled agitations from the kitchen and looks over at her.

 **Sonic**

What's wrong, Ames?

 **Amy**

(shakes hands in frustration) Augh.

Amy turns to Sonic.

 **Amy**

You know that Chef's United March we had last weekend?

 **Sonic**

You mean that weird parade with people wearing aprons and marching to- we won't, we won't, cook for you? Even though you basically ended Island hunger in one evening?

Sonic places the comic down, now giving full attention to the conversation, but seeming to speak as if not seeing any significance in the matter.

 **Amy**

Exactly. As cooks, we shouldn't have to make anything just cause 'we can'. Unless we offer our services, No one should be demanding anything from us.

 **Sonic**

Way to go, Amy. Fighting the good fight. Doing what really matters for society.

He rolls his eyes.

 **Sonic**

So what's the problem?

 **Amy**

(defeated sigh) With all the cooking everyone did, there's just too many leftovers for me to eat alone.

 **Sonic**

(Perks up) Leftovers?

Amy slouches over a little, before Sonic dashes up to her, trying to play it cool.

 **Sonic**

Well, let's see what you got here.

He ducks his head into the refrigerator.

 **Sonic**

Ohh~ Apple pie, biscuits, watermelon,-(gasps) Spaghetti with meatballs!

Amy shakes her head, a little condescendingly as his butt moves with his tail at each item he lists before he finally leans up.

 **Sonic**

Well, Amy. This is your lucky day! Do I have a deal for you! Let me handle this and all your worries will just fade away. No charge for me and my stomach's services~

 **Amy**

Why are you talking like a sales pitch?

Sonic wraps an arm around her and points a jabbed finger her way.

 **Sonic**

(Still in character) Why are you avoiding the solution of your life? Order now and I may include a free shipping and handling.

He winks, just being funny.

 **Amy**

I'll sign. You know, we could have a picnic with all the food I've accumulated.

 **Sonic**

Sounds like a plan to me! You know, I think this could be the start... Of a beautiful friendship.

Sonic moves away, gesturing to his stomach and then Amy.

 **Sonic**

Regarding my stomach and you're excessive cooking habits, that is.

 **Amy**

Hey! These habits are about to fill your stomach!

 **Sonic**

And me and my client would like to thank you on behalf of that. When do we meet?

Hovering in the corner, buzzing undetected, Eggman's spybot watches the scene from his red eye-sockets.

The scene suddenly turns red as Eggman is staring at a screen, glaring at the two.

Int. Eggman's HQ - day

Eggman, accompanied by an observing Orbot and Cubot, suddenly bashes his hand to the control panel of his monitor screens.

 **Eggman**

Blast it all! Why is it always a picnic!? Doesn't he know we've already made reservations? We were supposed to fight today!

Ext. Island landscape

Sonic and Eggman, in close combat, hold one arm out to push the other back while their free hands continually punch to try and get a hit on the other.

They continue their humorous battle with grunts and strains.

Int. Eggman's HQ

Eggman laughs lightly and smiles at the recollection of how he wanted the day to go.

 **Eggman**

(Daydreaming) Hahaha, Hehehe.

 **Orbot**

A picnic does sound like it may distract Sonic from his previous arrangements with Eggman.

 **Cubot**

Yeah, if he starts spending more time with Amy, why... we might be left in the dust!

 **Orbot**

Don't say such things, Cubot. You'll upset Doctor Eggman.

Eggman suddenly comes back from his daydreams. He lifts a side of his mustache to indicate he's been listening, much like a rabbit's ear. He rises from the chair.

Eggman

Grr... Unacceptable! I mean, why even bother with a picnic? I've ruined those outings a thousand times already! Not like it's creative or anything.

Eggman clicks and moves some virtual controls on his control panel as the monitor shows a montage of Sonic team having picnics. One shows Tails, Sticks, and Amy, before beebots swarm in and they frantically race away. Another is with Sonic, Knuckles, and Perci, who a robot with water guns jumps out from behind to hose them down as they race off. After the hoses on its arms turn off, there's a brief second before Sonic and Knuckles come back to attack the robot. it falls over as it's feet kick wildly up.

 **Eggman**

I need to find something that will tear these little-get-togethers- apart! And for good this time!

 **Orbot**

But how can you break such wonderfully strong team bonds?

 **Eggman**

I don't need to break all of them. Just one. Hmm... But what can bring insecurity and distrust to a confident, borderline egotistical preteen?

 **Orbot**

Is that even something that needs to be asked?

 **Cubot**

I doubt it could work.

 **Eggman**

That's it!

Int. Eggman's lab - day

Eggman leans against a counter, as his new creation turns on at last, and looks around the room. It resembles a cool looking robotic, blocky cyborg with screens that look like shutter glasses; except that instead of plastic lines or slits, there's a thin layer of green light that slowly moves across the screens at just barely different lengths and times. Keeping the cool/trendy stripe pattern going.

 **Eggman**

Meet my latest creation! Doubtbot! If you had worries you weren't fitting into the 'social norm' of society, then Doubtbot will surely bring that to light!

He uses the bunny ears as he speaks of 'social norms' and Doubtbot looks strangely up at him, shaking his head.

Doubtbot

Man, did you just bunny ears that one? You really dated yourself there, dude.

 **Orbot**

(looks to Cubot) Fascinating! It can recognize and scan for signs of acceptance and completely break them apart!

Eggman frowns, his mustache going down a bit too.

Doubtbot

(turns to Orbot) Oh, do you state the obvious to feel needed or something? Kinda getting some desperate vibes there. Are you sure that's the only function Eggman gave you to not look obsolete with your slap-stick, comedy duo partner over there?

Orbot flings a hand up to where his chest should be, as Cubot flinches back.

 **Orbot**

(Angrily) Oh! The nerve!

 **Cubot**

Wow! He even got me doubting whether I'm the comedy duo partner or not!

 **Eggman**

(laughs and points a mocking finger towards Orbot) That's exactly what it looks like! Now, to unleash this monstrosity on Sonic! Once he thinks this little, innocent, get together could be something 'uncool'-ah... Oh.

He did the bunny ears, but looks to Doubtbot's judging head tilt up at him, and immediately drops them.

 **Eggman**

Ehem, it'll turn the events so awkward, that the chain reaction will cause total drama across the whole team! Hahah!

 **Doubtbot**

Wow, trying to split up the team. It's almost like you're doing the same idea in just a bunch of different ways and calling it unique. But I mean, at least you get paid right? Ooh... I guess you just do it for the fun of it, huh?

Eggman turns aggressively to Doubtbot, as Orbot and Cubot immediately fly up to hold him back as he tries to advance, growling his frustrations.

Ext. hedgehog village - day

Sonic's just minding his own business as he passes Meh-Burger. Doubtbot, seeing him off to the side of the fence, puts down a drink he was momentarily pretending to drink and grabs Sonic's attention.

 **Doubtbot**

H-hey, now. You that cool hero guy from the news, yeah?

 **Sonic**

Huh? Oh yeah. That's me. Sonic The Hedgehog.

Strikes a pose, waving.

 **Doubtbot**

Right... Right... Well, you were cool.

 **Sonic**

(sees a double meaning in that.) W-wait, were?

Sonic flinches down his waving hand.

 **Doubtbot**

Hero, huh? Heh. Where you headin' too? For the fastest thing in the world, you sure like to mosey about a lot.

Sonic folds arms, glaring defensively.

 **Sonic**

(growling, slightly offended)I'm going to eat with my teammate.

 **Doubtbot**

Who that?

 **Sonic**

Amy. You probably-

 **Doubtbot**

Never heard of her.

Doubtbot goes to take a fake sip, as Sonic shoves his fists down by his sides, growing more angry.

 **Doubtbot**

She must be right for you, though. I guess? I mean... I thought you would go for more than just a 'cute girl' but I suppose this is all you've got, so... Making do, huh?

 **Sonic**

She's just a friend!

 **Doubtbot**

Oh? But then... Why are you hanging out? All alone..?

 **Sonic**

A-a-alone? That doesn't make it any different!

 **Doubtbot**

Let me ask you something.

He leans up and gestures with a relaxed finger for Sonic to come closer, pretending to look out for him.

 **Doubtbot**

If it's planned, private, and food's involved? You know it's got cooties written all over it.

 **Sonic**

(leans back and waves hands out, shaking head) Cooties? Oh no, no, no. That's been scientifically disproven years ago.

Ext. Eggman's HQ - day

Eggman leans fully back in his chair, completely in shock.

 **Eggman**

WHAT!?

He turns to Orbot.

 **Eggman**

Orbot, get on that!

He turns back to the monitor as Orbot turns away and sighs.

 **Orbot**

(grumbling) Of course, Doctor... Because that's the only lousy work I get to do around here... Isn't it?

Ext. Hedgehog village - day

Sonic leans away, clearly disliking this new guy's demeanor and talk. Doubtbot gets up, pretending to be looking after Sonic's best interest.

 **Doubtbot**

Hey, that's cool. It's chill. I'm just saying... A boy, a girl, a picnic? Eh. Who am I to judge.

 **Sonic**

(starting to feel suspicious of Amy) That shouldn't matter...

 **Doubtbot**

(Gives him a questioning look) Does it?

 **Sonic**

B-besides, it's Amy! She wouldn't-...

 **Doubtbot**

Would she?

Sonic turns away from Doubtbot, looking at the ground as if unsure now.

Doubtbot smirks, his glasses flinging the striped lights more prominently. He waves behind him and starts to take off.

 **Doubtbot**

Close proximity, man... Just trying to warn ya.

Sonic looks over his shoulder, before walking on with a concerned expression.

Ext. island landscape - Canyon - day

Sonic, walking along the path to where he knows Amy probably set up the picnic, is talking to himself out loud, trying to feel reassured about the 'event'.

 **Sonic**

Come on, Sonic. Don't let this get to you like that. I mean, pfft, this is Amy we're talking about here! I'm sure it's fine.

 **Amy** (O.S.)

Sonic!

Sonic flinches his head up as he sees Amy waving in the distance, she giggles as she puts the hand down, and reveals some food around her. Her hair flips suddenly at a rush of wind and she adjusts it in slow motion, before holding up a piece of food to him.

Sonic stares and then shakes his head.

 **Sonic**

It's just a picnic!

Humming is heard as spybot is revealed just a little ways away, and a few of Eggman's robots crept silently above the two, who are stationed at the bottom of the canyon below.

Int. Eggman's Hq - day

Eggman snickers as he rubs his hands together.

 **Eggman**

Heh-heh-heh... Showtime!

 **Cubot**

I thought the show already started?

 **Orbot**

(Sighs and turns to him, shaking head) I refuse to comment on your comedy shtick and openly admit I'm apart of it.

 **Cubot**

Isn't that commenting, though?

Orbot sighs deeper as if having given up already.

Ext. Island landscape - day

Sonic approaches nervously, rubbing the back of his head before sitting down.

Eggman, now on top of the canyon, peers down.

 **Eggman**

Too easy... They're like two cockroaches sitting pleasantly before being squashed!

Amy moves a hand to the basket, but Sonic was going for some food.

Their hands touch and they quickly withdraw them, awkwardly looking away and chuckling nervously as Sonic rubs his arm and Amy holds her hands together; awkward.

 **Amy**

Anyway, I hope you don't mind. I may have brought extra-

 **Sonic**

Amy, this is important.

 **Amy**

H-huh?

Sonic turns to face her, looking directly into her eyes; pretty serious as Amy is startled and a bit taken aback by his fierce stare.

 **Sonic**

This isn't what it looks like.. is it?

 **Amy**

Um...

She looks around, still a little flinched back before slowly turning to him, raising an eyebrow.

 **Amy**

A picnic..?

 **Sonic**

No! Not the picnic!

Sonic shakes his head, as Amy continues to stare, worried.

 **Amy**

(Sarcastically) Well, it's not a spa day.

He ducks his head, still scratching the back of it.

 **Sonic**

Ames.. this-...This isn't a...

Eggman's reels back his arm, about to say his infamous line when-

 **Tails** (O.S)

Amy! Sonic!

The two turn as Eggman swipes his hand out but covers his mouth. Shooing the robots quietly now that someone interrupted him and he didn't want to be spotted.

 **Amy**

Oh! Guys! You made it!

Sonic looks surprised to see Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks carrying food in their arms as Amy comes over to help.

 **Amy**

Did you get everything?

 **Tails**

Uh-huh. Even the chocolate pudding!

He holds it up, as Sticks moves the giant pillar of food she's balancing in her arms to say something off to the side, looking a little annoyed.

 **Sticks**

Lighter than the meatloaf, at least... Well, we did lighten the load a bit on the way here.

Knuckles was eating the baskets in his hands. Food stuffed in his cheeks.

She smirked before turning to the picnic, putting the stuff down. Stretching.

 **Sticks**

(relief) Ah, at least here, I can see if any government spies are watching in the clearings. No way to hide now...

She swipes out binoculars as they focus in on the tops of the canyon's walls, seeing a swarm of robots stampeding down it.

 **Sticks** (O.S)

Woah! Picnic crashers at two o'clock!

She removes the binoculars.

 **Sticks**

Can't have a decent meal without vermin sneaking in on ya like hyenas... Worse when it's propaganda in the form of cartoons!

 **Amy**

Sticks!

Amy struggles to get her hammer back from a bugbot. Sonic spin dashes into it then looks to Amy.

 **Sonic**

It was a group thing!? Why didn't you tell me? Amy, I...

 **Amy**

I have no idea why you're acting- HA. The way you are but- GRUFF! You don't have to apologize for anything. Grr... HA!

They fight the robots and smile to one another; him seeing she didn't get it anyway.

Eggman, standing up top, grips his hands up to his head, leaning back in defeat with Doubtbot by his side.

 **Eggman**

NOOO! I was so close!

 **Doubtbot**

But... were you though?

 **Eggman**

(angrily) AHH!

He jumps down and elbows a wrestler's move into Doubtbot.

 **Eggman**

Take that, and that! I'm the only one that criticizes myself, you got that!?

He gets Doubtbot in a choke hold, causing his lights to flicker out.

The team continues to fight before Tails sees one of them going for the baskets of food.

 **Tails**

Oh no! The baskets!

He strains against the robot he's fighting, which has a firm bite on his wrench, but Knuckles pushes a robot away, having it explode before running to the picnic scene.

 **Knuckles**

I got it!

He punches his fist together, before looking like he was reeling his fist back to hit the robot. Instead, he swipes the basket up and scarfs the contents down as the robot stares with blinks.

He continues to chug and then swallows.

 **Knuckles**

Emm~ Vanilla strawberry shortcake!

He then punches the robot off.

 **Eggman**

You win your little picnic this time, Sonic... But I'll be back! To spoil every other little date you plan. Every last one of them!

Flies off.

 **Sonic**

(twitches) D-da-da-date!?

 **Sticks**

(looks to him) What? Would it be so bad?

Amy nervously laughs but Sonic just blinks and looks away, both trying to awkwardly dodge a bullet before Knuckles burps to the side.

They turn as he pats his stomach, having a bunch of empty baskets around him.

 **Knuckles**

You know what they say! Doubt your doubts before you doubt the bloated echidna with empty baskets once full of leftovers around him.. haha...

END.


End file.
